


Sansa's New Family

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Education, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Sansa is ready for her wedding night with Theon, but then she meets her new 'family.'
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark/Ros/Kyra/Bessa
Kudos: 22





	Sansa's New Family

Sansa of the House Stark took a deep breath to try and settle her nerves as she was led to her marital bed. She would be brave. She would do her family proud, both her old one and her new one. She'd heard the words Robb had said; she knew it was important to join the North and the Iron Islands together, and her marriage to Theon was integral to that.

She was sure she was ready for what awaited her when she crossed the threshold into the room where Theon was waiting for her, waiting to claim her maidenhead and make her his bride officially. After all, she'd been trained on all the expected duties of a lady, and the wedding night had been part of that education. She might not have any experience in such matters but she knew what to expect. Or at least she thought she did. But then she made it to their chambers and saw that it wasn't just her new husband that was waiting for her. There were also three other women there with him, and all three were just as naked as Theon. The foursome were waiting for her on what she supposed was their marital bed. Somehow the bed was wide enough to fit all four of them comfortably while still leaving room for at least one more. Sansa blushed from her head to her toes when she realized that _she_ was likely intended to be that fifth person!

“Th-Theon?!” she stammered. “What is the meaning of this? This is supposed to be our wedding night!” She’d heard he had a reputation as a womanizer and a frequent patron of brothels, but this was ridiculous! Not even that fat drunk King Robert would have done something so brazen on his wedding night!

“And it is!” Theon said, smiling at her confidently. “You are my true wife, the woman who will give birth to my children who will take my place on the Seastone Chair one day. But these three deserve to join us in our celebration. After all, they’re my salt wives, and your new sister wives!”

Sansa bit her lip. She _did_ know about the concept of salt wives, and though she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea, she had come prepared. She’d known it was a possibility that Theon would take salt wives like most Ironborn did, but she’d assumed he wouldn’t throw them in her face like this, never mind on their wedding night!

“Don’t you think it should be just the two of us tonight?” she asked, looking at Theon and silently imploring him to send the other women away. To her disappointment, he shook his head right away.

“Is that any way for you to treat your new sisters?” he said. “Especially after they came all the way here from Wintertown to join us?”

“Wintertown?” Now that he mentioned it, she did remember seeing the three women around the town when she’d visited it. They must have worked in the brothel there. “But if they came here from Wintertown, how can they be salt wives? Aren’t salt wives supposed to be women you claimed by force on raids?”

“Lord Theon claimed us with his magic cock,” one of the girls said. She had dark black hair and was the tallest of the three.

“Kyra’s right,” the blonde woman said. “When he told us he was leaving Winterfell, we knew we had to follow him. We couldn’t let this cock get away.”

“But don’t worry, Lady Sansa, we’re not going to try and steal him away from you,” the redhead said. “Kyra, Bessa and I are going to help you. We’ll teach you everything you need to know to please your new husband. And he’s not easy to please, trust me!”

“You’ve never failed yet, Ros,” Theon said . He gave the redhead a smack on the ass and then looked up at his wife; his _actual_ one, that is. “Come and join us, lovely Sansa,” he said. “Come and say hello to your new sisters.”

This wasn’t how Sansa had envisioned her wedding night going. Her education had absolutely never made any mention of spending her wedding night with her new husband and his three mistresses. But what was she supposed to do? Whether this was what she’d expected or not, he was still her husband and this was still her wedding night. She needed to do her duty to her family.

She slowly, nervously made her way to the bed, and she was pulled in to join the foursome. The three girls descended on her, and Sansa didn’t know what to think. Their hands were all over her, exploring her body, grabbing her full breasts, roaming her wide hips and squeezing and slapping her plump ass. 

Theon watched it all, and Sansa had seen enough men leer at her body as it developed to recognize the desire in his eyes. The difference was that he was the man who was allowed to touch her body, to do whatever he wanted with it. He swooped in and played with Sansa’s breasts, nudging Kyra out of the way and taking up his place as the head of this bizarre little ‘family.’ He sucked on her breast and licked her nipple, and Sansa gasped helplessly. Ros smiled knowingly and kissed Sansa on the lips. Sansa didn’t know what to do, but she was too frozen to protest or think about shoving her away, so she just let the redheaded brothel worker kiss her. Her lips were surprisingly soft and sweet.

“I think it’s time for your first lesson,” Ros said moments later after breaking their kiss. It was Theon she looked at though. “I’m thinking our sweet little princess needs to learn how to suck her man’s cock. What do you think, my lord? Want me to teach her how it’s done?”

“Get to it,” he said, smiling widely. He scooted back so he was sitting with his back reclining against the headboard, and he spread his legs wide to give them plenty of room. Sansa allowed Ros to take her by the hand and position them both so they were on their bellies with their heads hovering over his cock.

Sansa stared at it, not sure whether she wanted to lean closer or run away. She knew the basics of what was expected of her but details on the actual appearance of the man’s cock had been vague, and it had never been mentioned that it would be this long or this thick. She looked at it and felt legitimately concerned that it might not fit inside of her body. Were all men this large, or was Theon just larger than most?

“Let’s go,” Ros said. She wrapped her hand around Theon’s cock, leaned her head in and took a slow lick around the head. “Watch carefully,” Ros said, looking up at Sansa intently until she nodded. Then she opened her mouth wide and took his cock between her lips.

Sansa watched in equal amounts of fascination and insecurity as Ros began to bob her head on Theon’s cock. She was feeling completely lost now. Her education felt sorely lacking now, because something like this had never even been hinted at. Did all highborn ladies use their mouths on their husbands like this, or was Theon expecting her to act more like a whore than a daughter of a great house? She wasn’t sure, but she knew she was expected to study what the former brothel worker was doing and then perform it herself, so her only course of action was to pay close attention.

It was obvious Ros had done this many times before as she effortlessly bobbed her head on his considerable length and twisted from side to side, and Sansa couldn’t hope to match her right now. But all the same, Ros soon pulled her mouth off of his cock and held it out towards Sansa.

“Give it a shot, sister,” Ros said. “I’ll be right there to help you. And mind the teeth!”

“Yes,” Theon said seriously. “Mind the teeth.”

Sansa took a deep breath to try and calm down her racing heart. She felt so overwhelmed by all of this, but what could she do but try her best? She brought the head of his cock to her lips and gave it a tentative kiss before quickly pulling her lips back. Ros giggled from beside her.

“It’s not going to bite you,” she said. “Theon’s cock can do things most others can’t, but it’s not going to suck itself. Take it into your mouth. Don’t try and do too much too fast. Just try and get the head in first, and we’ll go from there.”

Sansa nodded and did her best to follow the more experienced woman’s advice. She took the head of Theon’s cock into her mouth, wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard.

“Not so bad, right?” Ros said, stroking some of her hair away from her face. “Just take your time. Work your way down slowly, and don’t try and take in more than you’re ready for.”

Sansa felt herself relax as she continued to follow the other woman’s instructions. She’d always been good at listening to others and doing what they expected of her, and it was obvious that Ros knew what she was talking about. It was a slow process, but she figured it out and got more comfortable as she went along. She was a long way from being able to bob her head with anywhere near the confidence and ease Ros had, and she couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth either, but she felt like she was getting better at least. Maybe this would become easier for her the more she practiced it, but she saw the pleased smile on Theon’s face and felt Ros stroke her hair softly, and she felt at ease. She’d always craved praise, and they were letting her know that she was doing a good job.

Ros also taught her to get her hands in on the act as well, stroking the bottom of his cock that her mouth couldn’t reach and even going lower and squeezing his balls. As time wore on Sansa sucked him with greater confidence, and she was able to get her mouth and her hands working together to please her new husband. She was startled and nearly stopped entirely when she heard a feminine moan from the other side of the bed and looked over to see that Kyra and Bess were playing with each other. Bess was on her back and Kyra was on top of her, and they were lying in such a way that their heads were buried between each other’s legs. It was obvious that they were hard at work too. She could see their heads moving between each other’s legs, using their mouths on each other in some way. Sansa was even more baffled by this than she’d been by the concept of taking her husband’s cock in her mouth. There was no way it was common for two ladies to use their mouths on each other like this, at least not in the North. Who knew what they got up to here in her new home?

“Don’t worry about them right now,” Ros said. “We’ll teach you about that some other time. Right now you’ve got more important things to worry about, like sucking your husband’s cock.”

Sansa wasn’t sure how to feel about the promise that she would be involved in the same situation that Kyra and Bess currently were, but Ros was right: she couldn’t worry about that right now. The one lesson that still applied from her previous education was right in front of her: give her husband what he needed and make him happy. If using her mouth on him was the way she was supposed to do that, then it was her duty as a good wife to do it for him. And she’d be lying if she tried to pretend she wasn’t feeling proud of herself as her skill and confidence increased, and the praise she received from both her husband and her instructor increased right along with it. 

"That's it, sweet thing," Ros cooed, continuing to stroke her hair so softly. "You're doing great. He's about to cum. Aren't you, Theon?"

"Yes," he said, and Sansa was shocked at how rough his voice sounded. It was more like a grunt. Was that because of her? Was it her inexperienced mouth that was making him feel so good and affecting him so much? She was surprised at how much the idea thrilled her, and she started to suck him with a renewed energy in response.

"Look at her go!" Kyra said, laughing with delight.

"She's a natural!" Bessa said. "She'll be sucking cock as good as any of us before long!"

Sansa turned her head to find all three women now watching her closely. Her improving skills had been interesting enough to make Kyra and Bessa stop whatever they were doing with each other and come watch her instead? Sansa could well remember the noises she'd heard the other girls make while they were playing with each other, so her being able to command their attention was another little boost to her pride.

"Here it comes, lovely Sansa," Theon said. His hands came up from the bed and grabbed onto her head, pulling her down as his hips jerked up and forced his cock deeper into her mouth. Sansa felt a moment of panic and almost instinctively struggled to get his hands off of her and free her mouth, but Ros was there to reassure her.

"It's okay, sweet girl," the more experienced redhead said. Sansa was shocked at how gentle and comforting her voice sounded. It was caring and almost motherly, even if nothing that they were doing was the least bit familial. "You've done so well that he just can't help himself anymore. He's going to cum inside of your mouth. Try to swallow it if you can, but we won't be too harsh on you if you can't. It's your first time after all; no one expects you to be perfect."

Sansa knew that the words were meant to take the pressure off of her but they actually had the opposite effect. To her they were a challenge, and she treated them as such. If they didn't expect her to be able to do this yet, she was going to do her absolute best to exceed expectations and surprise them all.

If it weren't for that determination she might very well have failed right at the beginning. Theon's seed streamed from his cock and into her mouth, and it was an odd taste and texture to her. It wasn't necessarily bad, just different. She didn't have much time to evaluate it and decide how she felt about it though, because he gave her a massive amount of it and left her no choice but to keep swallowing it down her throat as fast as she could, unless she wanted to fail in her goal and allow some of it to spill out of her mouth.

Sansa was inexperienced but she was determined to exceed expectation and make her husband happy, so she kept gulping down Theon's side until at last he was spent. He let go of her head and his hips relaxed back against the bed. She kept her mouth where it was for several seconds afterwards, too naive to know whether he was done or if there was still more to come.

"It's okay, Lady Sansa," Ros said. "You can pull back now. He's finished."

Sansa slowly pulled her head off of her husband's cock, sat up onto her knees and looked around her. Kyra and Bessa leaned in close and cocked their heads, and smiled at what they found.

"You swallowed it all?" Kyra said. She looked genuinely impressed.

"That's damn good for your first time!" Bessa said. She clapped Sansa on the shoulder. "Especially with how much seed our Lord Greyjoy always shoots."

"I did well?" Sansa asked, looking around them and feeling her heart swell with pride as all three of Theon's salt wives nodded at her.

"Better than an innocent little highborn maiden could have been expected to, I'd say," Ros added. "But it's not us you need to be asking, is it? Why don't you ask your lord husband how you did?"

Sansa peered at Theon, and slowly crawled to his side when he smiled and held his hand out to her. She yelped in surprise when he pulled her body to his side and immediately grabbed her plump ass with both hands.

"You were magnificent, Sansa," he said. "So eager to please, just like you always were growing up. But it's not your septa or your parents you're trying to please now, is it?"

"No," she agreed. She bit her lip as he roughly squeezed her ass with his strong hands. "I'm a woman grown now, and my place is with my husband. I'll be a good wife to you, including in the bed chamber."

"Yes you will," Theon agreed. "You already are." He stopped squeezing her ass, gave it a double-handed smack and then reached between their bodies to grab onto her breasts. "And you are definitely a woman grown. You've become quite the beauty, Sansa. Every man in all the North would have loved to bed you, at least those that don't have the name Stark. But none of them got to. You're all mine now."

She had no problem hearing the pride in his voice as he declared that she was his, and it excited her. He was her husband; she was glad he was so pleased with her, pleased with their match.

Sansa yelped again when he rolled her over onto her back and got on top of her. She could feel his cock pressing against her belly. He felt like he was ready for more, and that was good. What wedding in Westeros could be considered complete until there had been a bedding?

"Do you feel that?" Theon asked. She nodded up at him, wide-eyed. "That's what you do to me, Sansa. You're a perfect bride for me. And now I'm going to take you."

"Yes," she whispered. She'd known this was coming from the very beginning. It was to be expected of every bride on her wedding day, and she'd entered her bed chamber prepared to do her duty. But it wasn't simple duty anymore. Now she was excited about it. Taking his penis into her mouth, being taught how to suck it and receiving praise from him and from her new sister wives had been an unexpected experience but one she had very much enjoyed by the end, and now she couldn't wait for more of the same. She couldn't wait for Theon to make her his woman, to make their marriage as official as it could be.

He wasted little time; he was a man on a mission it seemed. He worked his way down her body, and his cock pushed against her cunt lips for only a few seconds before he worked his hips forward and forced it inside of her. Sansa's eyes widened as a cock entered her for the first time. She'd known it was coming, but there was no way for her to properly prepare for the physical feeling of having her husband's cock inside of her.

She gasped in sudden pain as he pushed further in and his cock ripped away her maidenhood. To his credit Theon paused to give her time to adjust, but it was her three sister wives who truly came to her rescue.

"It's okay, little Sansa," Ros whispered into her ear. "The pain will pass, and then it's going to feel so good." She lightly nibbled on her ear at the end of it, and Sansa shivered. It was unexpected but not at all unwelcome.

"And we'll help," Kyra said. She and Bessa got down on either side of Sansa's body and each took a breast. They worshipped her breasts with their mouths and rubbed at her sensitive nipples with their fingers. They were doing their best to take her mind off of the pain of losing her maidenhead, and they were doing a magnificent job of it. Ros got in on it as well, leaving Sansa's ear behind and leaning her head down to kiss her on the lips. Her lips pressed against Sansa's, and her tongue slipped into her mouth and explored. Sansa moaned into her mouth and enjoyed her skillful kiss while her hands went to Kyra's and Bessa's heads, holding them in place and silently pleading for them not to stop worshipping her breasts. 

With the three women very effectively giving her something else to think about, it was easier for Sansa to withstand the discomfort that came with the initial penetration. Theon continued to fuck her though, and eventually it stopped hurting and started feeling incredible. She honestly couldn't believe how good it felt. In all the education she'd been given about her marriage and her wedding night, she'd never been told that it would all feel so incredible.

"Pretty great, huh?" Ros said. She'd stopped kissing her lips and was instead kissing and licking the side of Sansa's neck. "You're lucky, you know. Lord Theon is special. Well, his cock is anyway. Kyra and Bessa weren't kidding when they said we followed you all the way here because we couldn't give up on this cock. Having him as the only man you'll ever know, and having this be the only cock that's ever going to fuck you? You don't even know how lucky you are."

Sansa might not have anyone to compare him to, but she felt like she already had a pretty good idea that she was indeed very lucky. Theon's big cock hit deep inside of her with every thrust of his hips, and every time he pushed it into her, it felt like he was right where he was supposed to be. He was her husband, and this was exactly how things were meant to be.

She would have told him how good it all felt and how happy she was to have him fucking her like this, but Kyra had left her breast and taken over with kissing her mouth, so Sansa would just have to trust that Theon knew how much she was enjoying herself. Between his cock thrusting away inside of her, Ros' lips on her neck, Kyra kissing her mouth and Bessa continuing to lick and suck on her breast, it was all getting to be too much for Sansa's poor overworked brain to take. She'd gone from being an innocent, naive maiden to being thrown into this haze of pleasure where her body was tended to by not just her husband but her three new sister wives. It was like a whole new world of pleasure for Sansa, and she was thanking the old gods and the new for sending her here to the Iron Islands to be Theon Greyjoy's wife if this was what she had to look forward to.

Sansa had never even so much as pleasured herself with her fingers, so the orgasm the four of them forced out of her was the first she'd ever experienced in her life. She was shocked when it hit her, shocked by the unimaginable pleasure that shot through her entire body. It took her body over, and it almost felt as if she'd gone outside of her body entirely and something else was in control. It made her entire body shake, and it would continue to do so for minutes afterwards.

Theon followed close behind her, shooting his seed inside of her with a groan, and she moaned into Kyra's mouth in response. That was one thing she'd known to expect, and she rejoiced when she felt it now. She'd done it. She'd taken her husband's seed inside of her for the first time. Would this first time be enough for him to impregnate her? She didn't know, but he pumped plenty of his seed into her even though it hadn't been that long since he'd filled her mouth, so she thought there was a decent chance that the next Lord Greyjoy might have just been conceived.

Sansa's body was too shaky and weak to move for some time afterwards, but she didn't care. She snuggled up with her husband and his three salt wives, and the five of them fell into an easy sleep. The new Lady Greyjoy buried her face against Kyra's breasts and slept more soundly than she had in years, happy with her strange new place in life and her new 'family', odd as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
